Untitled Kingdom Hearts
by Nippletwang
Summary: So this is Demyx and Zexion and they are on a mission to other galaxy's on a search for other Organizations making Kingdom Hearts. Will Demyx ever make it past their own galaxy or will Zexion kill him before then?


Number IX, the _Melodious Nocturne._

Demyx, the Sitar playing, water wielding lazy ass member of the organization. His dirty blonde hair falling lazily over his eyes as he lounged in his chair, looking at the ceiling and humming a soft tune to himself. Xiggy, Xigbar, had told him that Mansex, Xemans, had wanted him to go out on a mission he ignored it. He usually just sent out a bunch of Dancers to go do his work for him. If they failed then he would go out there and actually do it himself. Though the man had no intentions of having to go out there.

His green eyes half covered by his lids, giving him his usual lazy look. It wasn't long before the nobodies came back to him, though of course not as many as there were before. They brought him back a handful of reports; Xemnas had wanted all of Ansem's reports so that Sora couldn't get a hold of them. "You are dismissed." He said and sorted through the papers, making sure they were all accounted for and he put them all in order. He was missing one of them, though he could wait.

He stood up and walked over to Xemnas' office and handed them to him. "All accounted for except report seven." He said to Xemnas. He was too lazy and tired that day to be his usual bouncy and bubbly self. "I'm shocked at the speed you acquired these at Demyx" Xemnas said looking up at him. "I didn't feel like being out too long." He shrugged with a yawn. "I'm going to nap" he said and left Xemnas to be in his office.

Demyx returned to his room and curled up on the bed, falling asleep and snored softly.

Hours went by before he woke. Stretching he left his bed, completely energized and grabbed his sitar, skipping down the halls and hummed.

Number VI, the Cloaked Schemer

Zexion walked quietly town the streets of Twilight Town. He has been sent on another recon mission, which he always preferred to do alone. He found it was much easier for him to get his work done if he was alone and, of course, there weren't any distractions. He needed to keep his guard up, seeing as how he wasn't much of a fighter, but more like a tactician.

He finished as the sun began to set. He probably would have been done with it a lot sooner, but he was always one to go the extra mile to get as much work done as possible. He opened a dark portal and returned to the castle to turn in his report.

He pushed a few strands of his blue hair out of his eyes as he headed back to his room. Now for some well-deserved rest before his next mission. He pulled his boots off as he sat down on his bed. He laid down and the second his blue-gray eyes were closed, he was asleep.

He woke early the next morning... Or at least he figured it was morning. They didn't really have a sun in The World That Never Was. He pulled his boots on again and headed to the Grey Room to receive his mission for the day. He frowned lightly when he seen he was to go on a mission with Demyx, of all people.

This was just great. He already knew he was going to have to do all the work in this mission. There was really no point in bringing the loudmouth, blonde idiot with him. He sighed lightly though, knowing there was no point in him complaining. He just turned and headed off down the hall to find the Sitar player.

He wasn't that hard to find. All Zexion had to do was follow his scent. And of course, the sound of his sitar and humming was always a dead give-away at where he was. He pushed a few more strands out of his eyes, but they fell right back into place not even a second later. "Number IX. We have a mission together today. Get prepared to leave as soon as possible." He said, his voice monotone. It wasn't often that he called another Organization member by their names, preferring to use their numbers instead.

Demyx was thrown on a couch, strumming his strings and singing loudly. Larexene was nowhere to be found, so he had nothing to worry about. She was the only one that scared him. He could only imagine what she would do to him. He figured it was because she was just angry that no one wanted to give her any and she needed the sex. "Isn't that right Arpeggio?" he giggled and hugged the blue sitar and kissed the neck of the instrument. He thought he could hear footsteps though ignored them, looking over at Saix. "X-face what are you doing in here anyway?" he asked him, tilting his head to the side. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?" he teased before Zexion walked in.

He turned and looked at him, ignoring the fuming member. "awwww are you serious? Today i have a date with Arpeggio!" he said and once again hugged the sitar. "What do we have to do?" though he hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He usually never did unless he was forced to.

Zexion took notice of the fuming Saix, but decided not to ask any questions. It wasn't really worth it anyway. Number VII was always quick to anger, so there was really no point.

He looked over at Demyx and resisted the urge to slap the blonde. He really was so lazy sometimes. But he resisted and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Deep breathing always helped keep him calm and centered. "We are to see if there are any other Organizations in a different galaxy trying to create Kingdom Hearts." he said, his voice remained devoid of any emotion. Did it really matter what their mission was? All that matter was he get off his lazy ass and get the job done.

He probably would have dragged the other member off the couch by now, but it wasn't in his character, so all he could do was wait for him to stand.

He groaned at the description of their mission. "I have to go on a ship for who knows how long?" he complained and looked over at Saix. "X-face do i have tooooo?" he complained.  
"Yes Demyx, just go" he had picked Demyx just so that he didn't have to deal with him, and Zexion was one of the few that would be able to not lose their cool around him and not kill Demyx. As much as he hated the kid he didn't need him dying. He did good work when he was in the mood.

"fffiiinneeee" he dragged out the word and stood up. "Come on Arpeggio." he said and picked up the sitar. "Let me get my stuff. Which ship are we taking?" he asked. And walked around him, not even bothering to wait for him to answer. Stupid mission...

He was gone for only a few minutes and came out with a large bag holding other cloths for him to wear. Not like he usually wore cloths besides his cloak. But he didn't think that Zexion would like him walking around naked.

Zexion hated the sound of Demyx's whining voice. It really did get annoying at times and he was dreading having to spend an indefinite amount of time with him. But he kept the annoyance off his face as he headed back to his own room to pack things he thought he was going to need. He was tempted to only bring cloaks to wear, but figured he could bring a few outfits just in case he needed to go undercover at some point.

He shoved some potions into his bag and was back to the Grey Room before Demyx. He pushed his hair out of his face again only to have it fall back in place moments later. He knew other members wondered why he had his hair always in his face. He never really answered. He actually liked his hair covering his face. He didn't really know why though.

He was about to sit down, expecting Demyx to take as long as he could to prolong their leaving. But he was relieved that wasn't the case. He turned and headed to where they kept their ships, expecting the blond to follow. If not, he was going to have to drag him

Demyx was grumbling to himself as he walked into the Grey Room. He didn't want to go anywhere. Especially with Zexion. He was so boring. He would rather have gone with Marluxia. He was at least some form of fun. Or Axel and Roxas. But of course the Superior paired him up with someone he didn't like.

Zexion was nothing but a stick in the mud and never wanted to have any fun or do anything that wasn't sitting around and reading a book. That and Zexion never talked! It got on his nerves. He followed him of course, still grumbling unhappily about it. Arpeggio was in his other hand, he couldn't leave the weapon anywhere, well it was a weapon to him and no one else. It was how he controlled the water; it was how he channeled his powers.

"Soooo...where is it that we are going?" he asked and got into the ship and threw his bag on one of the chairs.

Zexion resisted the urge to strangle Demyx. Did that guy ever shut up? He hoped the entire trip wasn't going to be filled with the blonde's annoyed grumbling. He kept his face blank though as he got in the ship and set his bag on an empty chair. "There was a black hole discovered recently out near Halloween Town. We're going through it and see where it leads. Supposedly it leads to a different universe and we are going to see if there is another Organization trying to create Kingdom Hearts somewhere else." he said. Even though he was sure he had just said this not that long ago. But then again, he was talking to Demyx. Everyone knows that he doesn't listen

Demyx pouted. "What's the point? We have like Four keyblade wielders over here doing all the work for us. As long as there are heartless the work will get done for us. We throw out a few dusks and we don't have to do anything" he said and sat down on the chair and pulled out his sitar and started strumming a pleasant tune. "This mission is going to get us lost and killed" he pouted some more. "Can you imagine? Does Xemnas even know what the black hole will do? And isn't it worm holes that takes you to other places?" he asked and tilted his head back so that he could see him.

A few water clones appeared around the ship and started dancing around him happily. "Sexion you should be more like those two, they are so happy and carefree." he noticed and smiled, watching the clones.

Zexion sighed lightly. Of course Demyx was going to complain about the mission. Why couldn't he just accept it and get his job done? It may be true that sending dusks would be easier, but not always better. The dusks don't have minds to think for themselves and sending them out could result in disaster.

He dug his fingers into his palms for a second when the blond started playing that stupid Sitar. But he forced himself to relax as he went to sit in the captain's chair. But he twitched visibly when he heard what Demyx called him and he turned his head to give him a cold look. "Do not call me Sexion. It's Zexion or Number VI. Do you understand." he said, forcing his voice to stay even. He was so tempted to punch the other in the face, but he refrained. It wasn't like him to do something like that after-all.

"You need to loosen up some... has Vexy not been giving it to you?" He asked and spun around in his chair. "I think that's why you are so cranky. Because Vexy doesn't give you any so you're all built up." In Demyx's mind everyone was together in one way in the organization.

Zexion was getting annoyed at the water clones dancing around the ship as he started it and started driving. Why couldn't he ever a one moment of peace and quiet? Why was he picked to go on a mission with the loudest Organization member?

He turned his head to give Demyx another cold look. Where did he get the assumption that he was with Vexen? As far as he knew, the blond scientist was with Marluxia. It was well-known throughout the Organization. "I'm not with Vexen." he said. "And I'm not cranky because I'm built up, you stupid water-user." Yeah. He knew he was probably being mean, but he didn't care right now. If that's what it took to get some quiet, then yeah. He was going to be.

He frowned. "Well I thought you two were sneaking behind Marly's back! You are always down there with Vexy. Sometimes you are gone for days!" he pouted though the clones continued their dancing. And when Zexion called Demyx stupid one of the clones slapped Zexion across the face. Of course it didn't hurt, though he did get wet.

The slap caused Demyx to laugh out and drop his sitar. Though the moment he heard the slap of his dearest Arpeggio against the floor he stopped and reached down, picking her up and kissing the neck of the Sitar. "I'm sorry Arpeggio! I'll never drop you again!" he seemed truly upset that he had dropped the instrument.


End file.
